Running fever
by Queen-of-Bakas
Summary: Emil's sick and Richter takes care of him. However the fever is making Emils brain fuzzy and this results in him acting a bit different, something that causes Richter to nearly lose his self-control. Emil X Richter


**Title : Sick**

Summary: Emil catches a cold, and Richter is there to take care of him (O.o). Leave it to our favourite redhead and all will be chaos- erm, and all will be okay.

Rating : T, though it could also be a K...depends. T for the fact these are male lovers.

Author's note: Hooray! I have spare time! Now that school has started (and I'm actually doing my homework) my spare time goes ''wieeeeeeee'' and flies away. So: here it is; the next story.

P.S I thought about bundling all the oneshots together but I decided not too. After all this way it is much more easy to fill up fanfic with this pairing right?:P

* * *

''hatchoo!'' oh no, Emil had been afraid of this.

He was sitting on the couch in the living room, a thick warm blanket wrapped around him. He'd even pulled it over his head and only his face was visible. He had been showings sign of an upcoming cold, and it looked like he had done the right thing.

''Here,''

Richter came up to Emil, a warm cup of chocolat milk in his hands. He handed it over to Emil, who blushed when their hands touched in the process, even more than he normally would, the fever was making his body extra sensitive. Anyway Richter handed the cup over and sat down next to Emil, turning on the TV.

''Richter, really I- I'm okay.'' Instead of his normal stuttering he was now simply cold and his teeth were clappering.

''Stop it Emil, I already took the day off anyway.''

Emil had opened his mouth but closed it at the somewhat harsh tone of Richter's voice.  
They sat there in silence for a moment, Emil warming his hands with the warm cup, his senses becoming blurry and feeling somewhat light-headed, Richter scrolling all the channels only to conclude nothing interesting was on. By the time Richter turned off the TV Emil's inside were no different from someone on LSD.

Emil was daydreaming, recalling some of his memories and Richter always found it amusing to watch Emil at moments like this. The way his eyes got bigger at a memory that would be (at least to Emil) somewhat...embarrasing, the way his cheecks would get tomato-red and he would shake his head to remove an image from his mind. It fitted Emil all to well, something that would make Richter do the things he did. This was no exception.

''Emil,''

Emil nearly jumped at Richter's voice being so close all of a sudden. He turned his face to meet Richter's and cocked his head a little to the left with questioning eyes. Richter bent forward quickly and kissed him. Not on the mouth, but on his forehead.

Rather than his eyes widening to the size of plates Emil was not fully registering what happened. He tried to give Richter a questioning look again. His eyes tried to look through his lashes to meet Richter's eyes, an impossible task from this angle.

''You're burning up,'' Richter murmured agains't Emil forehead. His lips travelled down the side of Emil's face, leaving a trace of warmth yet cold on his face. He stopped at Emil's temples for a moment. Though Emil was over all cold, his face was indeed burning, and Richter's now cold feeling lips made the perfect ice-pack. Emil closed his eyes and smiled at the touch, something that would normally occur after his face flushing a bright red. Another sign he was sick. Richter took of his gloves and placed his hands, which also felt cold in a nice way, on Emil's face, who automaticly leaned in to the touch.

''Better?'' because of Richter's lips being still pressed against his temple the murmur sent vibrations through his head in a tickling way. Emil just nodded, his head being too fuzzy to respond. Another smile crept on his face, he liked this. It was a bit weird to see Richter in a caring way like this, but he was too far gone to really care.

Emil brought his hands up and placed them on Richter's, pressing them a bit more firmly against his cheecks. Richter, who had his eyes closed too, opened them at the touch and leaned back to look at Emil's face.

It took ALL of Richter's self-control not to take advantage of Emil's fever, the expression on the boy his face was cute enough to cause a nosebleed if it wasn't for this being Richter. But he managed not to ravish the cute boy, however he did make a mental note that he was going to take care of Emil and as soon as the boy would be better, Richter would catch up with every single apportunity he missed. (We aaaaall know what he means ^^).

Emil leaned in closer to Richter and wrapped the blanket around him since it had fallen off. Richter had cooled of his face but now he was cold again. Richter blinked a few times at the fact that Emil was actually craving the attention that would normally make his face turn red.

At a certain moment Emil became sleepy and Richter found himself stroking Emil's hair who was sleeping with his head on Richter's chest, his face hidden and pressed against the skin of Richter's neck, his warm breath tickling his skin. The rythm of the Emil's breathing and the steady rising and falling of his chest made Richter sleepy as well and soon, he too was fast asleep.

Poor Emil was better within a week.

* * *

**Author's note: LOL, okay some parts may seem a bit off but I got the habit to re-read the** **story, conclude it's too short and add parts that would have been better to skipXD**

well so the rating isn't exactly T, real kissing would have been a bit awkward with Emil being sick and all so this is I think a bit more K oh well. And LOL and I can't help but think of pokemon with the ''fast asleep''

But I have to say I kinda really like/love this one. being the writer I see this inside my head exactly like I want tooXD and the image that creeps into my mind at the ''impossible angle part'' makes me go 100% fangirlish buuut, that's me. What did you guys think? Well? Well? Well? Comoooon you know you want it;;;;

# edited


End file.
